Anakin skywalker
Anakin Skywalker Biographical information Homeworld Tatooine Born 41.9 BBY (7BrS:4),1 unknown2 Died 4 ABY (39:3), Death Star II, over Endor3 Physical description Species Human Gender Male Height 1.35 meters (child) 1.88 meters (adult)4 2.02 meters (As Darth Vader, in armored suit)5 Mass 136 kilograms (As Darth Vader, in armored suit)6 Hair color Blond (child); Light brown (adult); None (after duel on Mustafar) Eye color Blue; Yellow and Red (dark side) Cybernetics Cybernetic right arm (as Anakin) Prosthetic arms and legs and a mobile life-support system (as Darth Vader) Chronological and political information Era(s) Rise of the Empire era Rebellion era Affiliation Gardulla the Elder's criminal empire (as Skywalker) Watto's Shop (as Skywalker) Jedi Order (as Skywalker) Galactic Republic (as both Skywalker and Vader) Order of the Sith Lords (as Vader) Galactic Empire (as Vader) Known masters Qui-Gon Jinn (Informal Jedi Master) Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) Ki-Adi-Mundi (Temporary Jedi Master)7 Darth Sidious (Sith Master) Known apprentices Ahsoka Tano (Jedi apprentice) Antinnis Tremayne (Dark Jedi apprentice) Halmere (Dark Jedi apprentice) Lanu Pasiq (Dark Jedi apprentice) Gwellib Ap-Llewff (Dark Jedi apprentice) Galen Marek (Secret Sith apprentice) Dark Apprentice (Secret Sith apprentice) Maulkiller (clone) (Secret Sith apprentice) Kharys (Dark Jedi apprentice) Vost Tyne (Dark Jedi apprentice) Hethrir (Dark Jedi apprentice) Rillao (Dark Jedi apprentice) Lumiya (Secret Sith apprentice) Flint (Secret Sith apprentice "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" ―Obi-Wan Kenobi, to the fallen Skywalkersrc Anakin Skywalker (nicknamed Ani by his mother and wife) was a legendary Force-sensitive Human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight and later served the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Born to Shmi Skywalker, later in life he became the secret husband of Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo and the father of the Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Knight Leia Organa Solo. He was also the grandfather of Ben Skywalker, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo, as well as the great-grandfather of Allana and an ancestor of Nat, Kol, and Cade Skywalker. Although he would later become a crucial figure in the galaxy, Skywalker came from humble origins. He spent the first years of his life on Tatooine as a slave along with his mother. In 32 BBY, Skywalker met Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. After obtaining his freedom by having been bet on by Jinn and winning the Boonta Eve Classic, Skywalker went with Jinn and departed from Tatooine, though troubled by leaving behind his mother. Skywalker took part in the Battle of Naboo, destroying the Droid Control Station despite his young age. Soon after, he joined the Jedi Order, becoming a Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Skywalker was believed to be (and indeed was) the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy, one who would bring balance to the Force by destroying the Sith, which was why the Jedi Council chose to bend the Jedi Code and permit his training. Skywalker and Kenobi traveled together on many missions in the ensuing decade. In 22 BBY, Skywalker was reunited with Padmé Amidala, the former queen of Naboo and new Senator of the Chommell Sector. He escorted her to Naboo due to the rising violence of the Separatist Crisis, and the two fought at the Battle of Geonosis, the beginning of the Clone Wars. In the midst of these events, Skywalker also endured the violent death of his mother. Skywalker and Amidala married soon after the battle, despite the Jedi Order's restrictions of Jedi marriages, which kept them from making their marriage public. Skywalker fought in the Clone Wars with his master and became a Jedi Knight in 22 BBY, taking Ahsoka Tano as his own apprentice. Throughout the conflict, Skywalker became an icon to the public, known as the "Hero With No Fear". Skywalker and Kenobi, despite not being master and apprentice anymore, gained recognition as a formidable pair. Despite this, he carried with him a great sense of loss in addition to great anger. This was shown in 19 BBY at the Battle of Coruscant, when he decapitated an unarmed Count Dooku. He also learned that Amidala would soon have a child and experiences agonizing visions of her death. His inability to control these traits led to his downfall when, soon after, he turned to the dark side, believing that it was the only way to save his wife from death. Apprenticed to Darth Sidious, better known as his friend Chancellor Palpatine, he became Darth Vader. The Galactic Empire was founded with Palpatine at the helm as Emperor, and after Vader led an attack on the Jedi Temple, the Jedi were exterminated by Order 66, with fewer than a hundred surviving. Two of the survivors were Grand Master Yoda and Skywalker's old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vader dueled his old master on the fiery world of Mustafar, and despite the Sith Lord's new abilities, he was defeated by his old master, and his body was so damaged by the lava that Sidious encased him in a dark life-sustaining suit that he would wear for the rest of his life. His children, Luke and Leia, were born at this time, though Vader remained unaware of their existence. As a master of the dark side, Vader became the scourge of the Jedi, continuing the Great Jedi Purge which would last until 1 BBY. An extension of the Emperor's will, the Dark Lord was constantly on the move, traveling throughout the galaxy to defeat rebel uprisings or arrest corrupt Imperials. When Vader began planning to impress his Master before overthrowing him, he found, manipulated, and trained a "secret" Sith apprentice named Galen Marek to not only to help hunt down remaining Jedi, but also to expose the Emperor's enemies and have them destroyed. However, Vader's betrayal lead Marek to turn to the light side and sacrifice his life for the leaders of the Alliance to Restore the Republic to escape, thus starting the Galactic Civil War. Vader continued to train apprentices, this time, under Sidious's notice, including Flint, and the future Sith Lady Lumiya. In 0 BBY, the Empire's great superweapon, the first Death Star was destroyed by a young Rebel pilot. Vader became obsessed with discovering the identity of this pilot and spent the next several years searching. Vader eventually learned that the pilot's name was Luke Skywalker and deduced that the boy was his son, born before the death of Amidala. Vader fought the Rebel Alliance while concocting a plan to turn his son to the dark side. Soon after the Battle of Hoth, Vader dueled his son and revealed to him that he was his father, which Luke refused to believe. Darth Sidious, however, was aware of Vader's plans and initiated his own plot to make young Luke his apprentice. In 4 ABY, the two sides came together at Endor for one great battle to decide the fate of the galaxy. Luke surrendered to Vader and, in the throne room of the second Death Star, Sidious attempted to turn the young Jedi to the dark side by having him duel Vader. Luke defeated Vader, but refused to give himself to the darkness, proclaiming himself a Jedi like his father before him. When Sidious attempted to kill Luke using Force lightning, Anakin Skywalker emerged from Darth Vader and came to his son's rescue, saving him and killing the Emperor by throwing him down the main reactor core. Mortally wounded by the Force lightning, he died soon afterward, but he died as a Jedi once more, having redeemed himself by saving his son and fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen One. BiographyEdit Pre-birth (before 42 BBY)Edit "Is this—is this happening now, or in the future?" ―Q'Aniliasrc Anakin Skywalker appears in a vision as the Sith Lord he would later become. Thousands of years before his birth, Anakin Skywalker appeared in a vision to Jedi Master Q'Anilia as Darth Vader, along with his son, Luke Skywalker and his descendant, Cade Skywalker, as well as Zayne Carrick. All four of these individuals would later be affected by the Muur Talisman. The vision also showed Karness Muur, hundreds of Rakghouls, and a burning city. Skywalker's mother, Shmi Skywalker, claimed that her son was conceived without a father, but could not explain how that had happened. It was the theory of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn that the will of the Force caused his birth. There is evidence to suggest that Skywalker's birth may have been engineered by the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis as part of an experiment in immortality.89 Early life (42 BBY–32 BBY)Edit "I'm a person, and my name is Anakin!" ―Anakin Skywalker to Padmé Amidala — (audio)Listen (file info)src Anakin and Shmi Skywalker arrive on Tatooine. Anakin Skywalker was born in 41.9 BBY. According to the seminal historical work of Voren Na'al, the planet of his birth was Tatooine, but Skywalker himself may have implied that he was only raised on the arid planet from around the age of three.2 At that time, Skywalker and his mother became slaves to Gardulla the Hutt. Years later, Gardulla lost the boy and his mother in a podracing bet to a Toydarian junk dealer named Watto.10 Even at a young age, Skywalker had a reputation for being able to build or repair anything, evidenced by his creation of a protocol droid named C-3PO as well as a podracer. Both were constructed from salvaged parts and nearly completed by the time he was nine years old.10 A child prodigy, Skywalker excelled at mathematics and engineering, but he was also daring and adventurous. He would often risk his own well being to help others, with little forethought or regard for the consequences of his actions. When he was only five years old, Skywalker scaled an immense dune to chase a herd of banthas away from hunters, despite almost collapsing from heat and exhaustion several times. Sometime later, while bartering with Jawas, Skywalker came across a wounded Tusken Raider (unknowing that years later he would hate Tusken Raiders because of the death of his mother) and took care of it until the Tusken was taken away by his own people. A short time before the Boonta Eve Classic podrace, Skywalker, his friend Kitster Banai, and several other youths narrowly avoided a run-in with Gardulla. After hearing of children who had been captured and imprisoned by Sebulba in hopes of selling them to Gardulla, Skywalker and his friends disguised themselves as Jawas and sneaked into Gardulla's estate to free the Ghostling children.source? At about eight years of age, Skywalker had his first experience with the Sith. While rummaging through Watto's junk heap, he located an ancient war droid. Hoping to recover a holoprojector for Watto, Skywalker incidentally activated a disturbing hologram, drowned in cries and screams and the strange mention of the word "Sith." Perplexed, Skywalker rushed to the stranded Republic Fighter Corps member who had told him earlier of the angels on the moons of Iego. The spacer, in shock, told him of the 4,000-year-old wrath of the Sith and how they eventually turned inward and fought each other, bringing about their own doom. He spoke of the belief that one Sith Lord had survived and extended the order's existence to this day. Little did Skywalker know that such rumors would play a major part in his life in later years.11 Skywalker as a slave on Tatooine DiscoveryEdit "Anakin, this path has been placed before you. The choice is yours alone." ―Shmi Skywalker — (audio)Listen (file info)src In 32 BBY, Skywalker's life changed forever. By happenstance, while working in Watto's shop, Skywalker met Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks, R2-D2 and a young teenage girl named Padmé Amidala. The girl fascinated Skywalker so much that he asked if she was an angel. Amidala was not an angel, but a queen - Her Majesty Queen Amidala of Naboo in disguise as a simple handmaiden. Skywalker races in the Boonta Eve Classic. When a sandstorm started to stir, Skywalker offered his new-found friends shelter in the simple home he shared with his mother. There, Jinn and Amidala recounted their plight of how they became stranded on Tatooine on their way to Coruscant due to a leak in their hyperdrive. Overwhelmed with compassion, Skywalker volunteered to enter a podrace, a daring and extremely dangerous contest, claiming that the prize money for winning would enable his companions to purchase the parts needed to repair their starship. Though Shmi Skywalker initially objected to the plan, Anakin recalled her words that "the biggest problem in the universe that nobody helped each other." Persuaded, Shmi Skywalker reluctantly agreed to let her son race. Just before the race, Jinn made a bet with Watto that if Skywalker won, the boy would be freed. However, Watto, unwilling to give up his valuable slave, specified one condition—that he roll a chance cube to decide which of his slaves could be freed. If the cube rolled blue, Skywalker would be freed; red, Shmi Skywalker would be freed instead. The die was weighted to land on red, but Jinn used the Force to make the cube flip to blue. The Toydarian, knew the boy would lose, and accepted the results regardless. Skywalker won the podrace, and Jinn was able to free him, but since the Jedi Master was unable to free Shmi, Anakin was forced to choose. He chose to go with Jinn, though he promised his mother that he would come back to free her and all the slaves on Tatooine. Even after the Battle of Naboo, in which Skywalker and his new companions were entangled, ended victoriously, neither the Jedi nor the Republic made any effort to emancipate her. Skywalker's duties as a Jedi prevented him from freeing his mother himself, though she eventually obtained her freedom from Watto after being sold too a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars who freed and married her.12 Skywalker as a pilot during the Battle of Naboo After departing to Mos Espa, Jinn and Skywalker approached the Naboo Royal Starship, but were attacked by Sith Lord Darth Maul, who sought to capture Queen Amidala. While Jinn engaged the Sith in battle, Skywalker rushed ahead and warned those already on board. The ship lifted off and, after rescuing Jinn, they left Tatooine to head for Coruscant. While on the journey to Coruscant, Skywalker further bonded with Amidala, giving her a Japor snippet he had carved for her to remember him. Years later, Amidala would be buried carrying that same snippet.13 Upon arriving at Coruscant, Skywalker faced the Jedi High Council and was tested concerning Jinn's belief that Skywalker was the Chosen One and should be trained as a Jedi. Skywalker's gifts cemented Jinn's belief on the matter, but the Council remained skeptical. Jinn requested to train Skywalker after his current apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, completed his trials, but his request was denied. Skywalker was much older than the usual Padawan, and the Council was concerned that his prior experiences would interfere with his training. In particular, he exhibited much fear and anger, emotions that were further compounded by his separation from his mother. The Council believed he simply would not be able to master the level of emotional detachment required by a member of the Jedi Order. Kenobi, while also amazed at Skywalker's unprecedented midi-chlorian count—over twenty thousand10—and strong potential, initially agreed with the Council's decision. With nowhere to go on Coruscant, and no way to return to Tatooine, Skywalker followed his new friends on their mission to free Naboo from the Trade Federation's invasion. Skywalker becomes Kenobi's Padawan. Ultimately, Skywalker fought in the Battle of Naboo in a vicious starfighter battle above the planet. After accidentally joining the battle in orbit, Skywalker single-handedly destroyed the orbital Droid Control Ship from within the ship, moments after Lt. Gavyn Sykes destroyed the shield generator, thus rendering the Trade Federation's ground forces inactive and saving the Gungan Grand Army from destruction. The following celebration, however, was tainted with the death of Jinn, slain by Darth Maul. The Master's dying wish was for Kenobi to undertake Skywalker's training, which Kenobi promised to fulfill. The Council reluctantly agreed for Kenobi to begin Skywalker's training, though they were concerned that Skywalker would be too difficult a student for young Kenobi to handle, due to Kenobi's young age. Meanwhile, Palpatine, the Republic's newly-appointed Supreme Chancellor, promised Skywalker that he would watch the young Jedi's career with great interest,10 beginning a long friendship between the young Jedi and the new ruler of the Republic. Adolescence (32 BBY–22 BBY)Edit Skywalker, right after joining the Jedi Order "The boy has exceptional skills." "But he still has much to learn, Master. His abilities have made him… well, arrogant." ―Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobisrc As a young adult, Skywalker developed as an arrogant and somewhat socially awkward young man, doubtless in part because of his rapid transition from a scrapyard slave to rising star of the Jedi Order. His natural abilities placed him leaps and bounds above his peers which fed his ego and caused him to distance himself from other learners his age. He frequently showed off, chafed against authority, and displayed little respect for Kenobi, whom he partially viewed as inferior. Despite this perception, he stated that Kenobi was like a father to him, and claimed that Kenobi had the wisdom of Master Yoda and the power of Master Windu. This praise, however, may have been just another expression of Skywalker's arrogance, as he amended that he himself was "beyond" Kenobi in many ways, and felt Kenobi was holding him back from his true potential. His relationship with his master remained complicated and contradictory, partially due to Kenobi's doubts about whether he had the ability to train Skywalker, something the boy did not need, especially during that critical time in his life. Frustrated, Skywalker would turn to another mentor for advice: Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. "Perhaps he reminds me too much of myself at the same age. Arrogant. Impulsive. Proud. I realize humility is high among the enforced virtues, the ones no one acquires by choice; but that being said, if Fate is looking for something to humble Skywalker, I confess myself willing to volunteer. " ―Count Dookusrc As Skywalker's early friendship with Palpatine continued, the Chancellor lent Skywalker a sympathetic ear, saying things to further fuel his pride. It is likely that Palpatine's reassurances also had the effect of perpetuating Skywalker's lack of control—whenever he was chided or reprimanded by Kenobi, Palpatine would reassure Skywalker that he had done right, hence Skywalker never quite had the impetus to change his behavior. Kenobi's apprenticeEdit "Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin… without the approval of the Council if I must." "Qui-Gon's defiance, I sense in you; need that, you do not. Agree with you, the Council does. Your apprentice, Skywalker will be." ―Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yodasrc Skywalker and Kenobi's relationship had an unstable beginning as Kenobi was not the only one to see the potential in the boy, and even considered him dangerous. The only reason he continued to train the boy was because of Jinn's dying wish for him to do so. He felt Skywalker's training was his duty, though he did not believe he had the ability to train him properly. Skywalker, on the other hand, knew that he was different from other Padawans. The differences led Skywalker to keep to himself, who did not branch out and did not desire to do so. He did, however, feel a special attachment to Kenobi, since his Jedi Master was like the father he never had. Slowly, but surely, Master and apprentice formed a special bond throughout Skywalker's adolescence. Observed by his master & Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Skywalker trains in the Jedi Temple. While on Coruscant, Skywalker did not give up his love of tinkering with machines, and the halls of the Jedi Temple were said to be littered with his droid creations. Still craving thrills and adventure at the age of twelve, he salvaged a pair of race wings and secretly participated in the highly dangerous and illegal garbage pit races held in the lower levels of Galactic City. During one such race, he was nearly killed by a Blood Carver named Ke Daiv before Kenobi reached him. About three years into his training, Skywalker and Kenobi had their first mission together to investigate cult leader Kad Chun. Chun, calling himself Uni, was co-leader of disenchanted idealists and refugees who wanted to flee their bureaucracy-flooded worlds. Kad's father, Vox Chun, the leader of the cult, was killed when Kenobi and Skywalker came to investigate. Later, Kad Chun forgave Kenobi and his scheming father for what they had done. The next mission they took was to the living planet of Zonama Sekot to find Jedi Knight Vergere, who had recently vanished on a mission there. Unbeknownst to them, Wilhuff Tarkin and Raith Sienar had followed them to exploit Zonama Sekot's ability to fuse organic and high technology into starfighters, creating them at an astonishing rate and at an extremely high quality. On the planet, the colonists sold "seed-partners," which bonded with their hosts and allowed the planet to customize a starfighter for the individual. Skywalker attracted many more seed-partners than anyone, and thus, had a bigger and more intricate ship. He named this new biological ship Jabitha. When Tarkin and Sienar arrived, the planet revealed its sentient consciousness to the Jedi, explaining that Vergere had left with the mysterious "Far Outsiders" in order to protect Zonama Sekot. Skywalker and Kenobi could not rescue the Fosh Jedi, but they were able to halt Tarkin's attack. When Ke Daiv, now Tarkin's bodyguard, attempted to kill Skywalker, the boy, in a fit of uncontrollable rage, telekinetically burned the Blood Carver from the inside out. Unfortunately, Skywalker was captured and brought before Tarkin. Kenobi, however, managed to destroy Tarkin's flagship and rescue his Padawan. During this altercation, Zonama Sekot was able to activate its planetary hyperdrive, causing the planet to vanish, bound for the Unknown Regions. Afterward, Sienar and Tarkin returned to the Republic. Skywalker's organic ship, unfortunately, died while away from her creator. After the conclusion of this mission, Kenobi and Skywalker returned to Coruscant. Becoming a JediEdit Skywalker constructing his lightsaber in the caves of Ilum "Remember, Obi-Wan, if the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance." ―Mace Windu to Obi-Wan Kenobisrc In 28 BBY, Skywalker constructed his first lightsaber in the caves of Ilum. While he was constructing it, however, he had a dark vision of Darth Maul, the Sith who had killed Jinn. After Skywalker managed to defeat this specter, he awoke to find he had finished construction on his lightsaber, its blade a shining blue. On a mission to Nar Shaddaa when Skywalker was 13, he killed the T'surr slave trader Krayn by burning a hole in his chest. This allowed all the slaves of Krayn to be freed, as well as ending Jedi Knight Siri Tachi's undercover mission there. Skywalker during his mission to Radnor Not long after, the young Jedi and his Master were called upon, along with Tachi (who was now a Knight), Soara Antana, Ry-Gaul, and their Padawans, Ferus Olin, Darra Thel-Tanis, and Tru Veld, respectively, on a mission to Radnor to help with the evacuation of the planet. The evacuation was due to a deadly toxin that had spread throughout the planet because of a chemical leak. He and the other Jedi and their Padawans later discovered that the toxic leak was connected with the Avoni raiders. The path of guilt led to Galen, a traitorous Radnoran, who was taken into custody for his crimes. However, the Avoni did not pay for their crime and were not forced to make amends. To Skywalker, it almost seemed as if the planet was worse off than when they had found it. Kenobi and Skywalker were later sent on a mission to find out what had happened to the Consular-class space cruiser, the Radiant IX, which was carrying the Jedi Et Rex and Alysun Celz back to Coruscant to be punished for falling to the dark side. They discovered that, while on their flight, a large group of mynocks had fed on energy from the ships electrical couplings, causing the ship to plummet into the gravity well in the Hoth system, and crash landed on an asteroid known as the Poison Moon. The distress signal was sent even as Celz killed everyone on the ship. Rex managed to escape Celz and befriend a group of mynocks. When the Jedi found Celz on the bridge of the ship, he insisted that it was Rex who did it. Kenobi went to find Rex, leaving Skywalker with Celz. When Kenobi found Rex, Rex convinced him that Celz was framing him, and the two hurried back to save Skywalker. In the meantime, Celz tried to convince Skywalker to leave his master, but failed. Celz angrily knocked out Skywalker with her Force Lightning, revealing to the Jedi as they entered that she had killed everyone on board. Kenobi engaged her with his lightsaber, only to be knocked back by a dose of force lightning. Rex sent his mynocks after her lightning, feeding on it like they would electricity. The Jedi left the moon on Kenobi and Skywalker's ship, with Celz as their new prisoner, and headed back to Coruscant. Later on, a simple Jedi training mission to Ragoon-6 caused Skywalker and Kenobi to get tangled up with a mysterious man whose mission in life seemed to be to kill them. Further research on him revealed that he was from Nierport VII, collected Sith artifacts, and was extremely wealthy—though he had no tangible source of income. Skywalker and Kenobi were then dispatched to the Galactic Games in order to ensure the peace. Skywalker found out about an illegal podrace being set up, and, instead of reporting it, he decided to join. Meanwhile, Kenobi, with the help of Siri Tachi and apprentice Ferus Olin, unraveled a huge plan to ruin several senators' careers by framing them in a plot to rig some of the games. The plan was orchestrated by Maxo Vista, and Kenobi learned from him that the podrace was also rigged so that the lead podracer would lose control of his brakes and possibly kill hundreds. Too late, Kenobi set out to warn Skywalker, but his Padawan had already started racing and eventually took the lead. Kenobi could only watch helplessly as Skywalker's brakes malfunctioned. However, using the Force and his piloting skills, Skywalker managed to gain control of his craft and avert a tragedy. After this event, further investigation was done on the man who previously tried to kill them, and it was revealed that the man was trying to take over the marketing of bacta through a mining venture. Skywalker, after being captured by him, found out, with the aid of Kenobi, that the man's name was Granta Omega. He also discovered that he was trying to impress a Sith Lord by killing Skywalker. Master and apprentice were able to escape, halting Omega's mining of titanite in the process. Omega himself, however, escaped their grasp. Outbound FlightEdit "Sometimes a Jedi's most important duty is to stand and wait. I presume you've mentioned that to Anakin on occasion?" "Not more than twice a day." ―Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobisrc Skywalker during the Outbound Flight mission Before this, Skywalker and Kenobi were sent to Barlok to monitor the overbearing Jedi Knight Jorus C'baoth and his timid Padawan, Lorana Jinzler, in their negotiation mission between the Corporate Alliance and the Barlok. Unbeknownst to them, Kinman Doriana, on behalf of Darth Sidious, had planned for the negotiation to work splendidly in C’baoth's favor, gaining him enough prestige to go ahead with his pet project, Outbound Flight. Skywalker and his master were again sent to observe the self-acclaimed Jedi Master C'baoth on this project, at least until its last stop within the known galaxy. Kenobi did not approve of C’baoth's overseeing of the project, butting heads with the Jedi Master on numerous occasions. However, the hardheaded and arrogant C'baoth would not listen, and was glad when they disembarked the venture on Outbound Flight's last stop, Roxuli. Despite the problems his master and C’baoth had had, Skywalker greatly admired C'baoth, whom he saw as an example of a great leader. These views would also shift his view of a better galaxy under the harsh rule of Palpatine. Mission to AndaraEdit "You had a responsibility! Just as I had one to Siri. You betrayed me and the Order by your actions. And your inability to see that troubles me the worst of all." ―Obi-Wan Kenobi, berating Skywalkersrc Not long after, in 27 BBY, fourteen-year-old Skywalker and his Master were given a mission to investigate a senator's son's disappearance, which they presumed to have much to do with an elite school for senators' children. In order to investigate a band of renegade students and the school itself, the Jedi council gave Skywalker and Ferus Olin the task of penetrating the school, which was located on Andara, by posing to be senators' sons. Soon, Skywalker had located the students and acquired their trust. He decided to join them on a mock attack on a Senator's ship, which in Skywalker's view would be helping those who were unrepresented under the Senator's jurisdiction. Olin did not like the plan and warned Skywalker of its problems; however, Skywalker dismissed his caution due to his rivalry with Olin. Later, Olin suddenly disappeared, but Skywalker neglected to inform his master. Before the "mock" attack could begin, he found out that the attack would actually be real, and it threatened to start a war. Before he could leave and inform Kenobi, the leader of the group, revealed as Gillam Tarturi, the Senator's missing son, informed Skywalker that the Padawan would have to die in order for Gillam's plan to proceed. Left with no choice, Skywalker disarmed Gallam and the rest of the members, shut down the lasers of the starfighter the group was planning to use, and, at the same time, destroyed ten attack droids. At this point, Obi Wan, along with Siri Tachi and Ferus Olin, had arrived to Skywalker's aid, but he had finished the fight before they could help him. Skywalker's level of skill, nearly equal to some great Jedi Masters, left Kenobi unnerved. However, Skywalker's master was also furious that Skywalker had not told Kenobi that Olin was missing, and for the first time, Kenobi shouted at his Padawan. This incident widened the gap between Skywalker and Kenobi. Yaddle's sacrificeEdit Skywalker during his mission to Mawan When Skywalker was fifteen, he, Kenobi, Yoda, and Yaddle were sent on a negotiation mission to Mawan to settle a devastating gang war, in which three criminal organizations fought one another. These gangs, led by Decca the Hutt, Feena Shaan, and Striker, caused the remainder of the population to take refuge underground. During the mission, Skywalker was kidnapped by Striker's men. Striker, revealed to be Granta Omega, tried tempting Skywalker to leave the Jedi Order and come with him, offering visions of freeing the slaves and his mother on Tatooine. When he saw that Skywalker would not yield, he made Skywalker arrange a meeting with himself and Yaddle. Unbeknownst to her and the rest of the Jedi, the chaotic planet was a trap set for the Jedi by Omega. He released a fatal chemical weapon that killed Yaddle when she absorbed it through the Force. However, through her sacrifice, she saved the city of Naatan. The weapon was intended by its vengeful maker to kill Skywalker and Kenobi, but it failed because of what Yaddle had done. Skywalker and Kenobi managed to bring peace to Mawan, but Skywalker still felt responsible for the death of the Jedi High Council member. Skywalker's guilt about Yaddle's death caused friction between him and Kenobi, who felt that he was less than capable of teaching the mischievous Skywalker properly. When sent on a rescue mission in the Uziel system to a planet called Vanqor, the two were forced to try and reconcile their differences. They were forced through several tribulations, including a run-in with a nest of gundarks. Skywalker was then placed under the influence of a drug called the Zone of Self-Containment, and taken prisoner by the insane and fanatical scientist Jenna Zan Arbor. Siri Tachi, Ferus Olin, Garen Muln, and Clee Rhara, who were also sent on another mission entirely, received the distress signal from Kenobi while en route to their own destination. They picked up Skywalker and Kenobi on Vanqor.